


First Date

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two childhood friends have a first date after many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“My boob itches,” Sasha said as she scratched at her chest.

“Ah, nipple itchies are the worst!”

“Yeah, right?”

“Sasha, I just want you to know,” Connie said severely, “that I would gladly scratch your nipples for you would the need arise. Or is that too weird for a first date?”

“Definitely second date material, but I’ll let this one slide,” Sasha said, trying not to laugh.

Anyone on the outside would say that Connie and Sasha had gone on a thousand dates already. They were so tuned in to each other that it was impossible for others to think of this as their first date. They’d won the “cutest couple that never was” award in high school and were just now on their first date as they neared the end of college.

“Why did we take so long?” Sasha asked.

“To order dinner? That thing was ginormous!” Connie said, referring to the massive tome of a Chinese menu they’d looked through.

“You know what I mean,” Sasha laughed.

“Yeah,” Connie said. “I do.” He looked down sheepishly then, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess… I was scared. I’ve liked you since the first grade. All those feelings sort of built up. Then I saw all those guys you dated in high school. And… I didn’t wanna lose you.”

“I think I feel the same way.”

“I love you, Sasha.”

“Oh, Connie. Third date. At least.”

“Ahaha. Shut up.”

Then their food arrived. Sasha got a massive plate of pork fried rice (she ate it straight from the plate and used the big serving spoon to shuffle it into her mouth), and Connie got the orange chicken. The waitress set a plate of potstickers on the table, and Sasha’s eyes lit up.

“Man, I gotta date a girl who looks at me like how you look at potstickers,” Connie said.

“I’ll eat you, Connie.”

“Oh, yes,” he said. 

She scoffed. “Just eat your food, dirty boy.”

They ate in silence for a while (Sasha could get very focused when it came to food), and the bill came once Sasha cleared her plate.

“I’m paying. No arguments,” Connie said.

“I love you,” Sasha whispered.

“I see what all this is about now,” Connie replied.

“No, wait haha I didn’t time that well,” Sasha laughed.

“Sure. Whatever, gold digger.” He put down about twenty for the food and five dollars for the tip. “Let’s bounce.”

They got out the door and saw the rain pouring down in buckets. So they pulled the backs of their jackets up over their heads and ran like idiots with their elbows sticking up in the air. When they got to Connie’s car he couldn’t find his keys. Sasha came around to Connie’s side of the car. They were still wearing their jackets like fools, and, Sasha thought, Connie was still the same boy she knew since first grade. Still goofy and kind and joyful. He wasn’t sticking crayons up his nose, but was still by her side after all these years. She was nervous, but bent to kiss him on the check. Naturally, both of them turned bright red, Connie fumbled for his keys, and they were finally in the car and out of the rain.

They drove for a couple miles in a horrible silence. “So… Um. Sorry… about that,” Sasha said as she fiddled with the radio.

“Don’t be,” Connie said with a nervous smile. “Seriously.”

They stopped at a red light.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” Connie mumbled.

“Me neither,” Sasha said.

They leaned in and kissed while “Rock Lobster” played on the radio.

“It’s our song,” Connie said.

“Oh, man. I guess so.”

They sat there in the dark and the rain, at the stoplight that turned from red to green, in front of the drivers who were honking madly for them to get a move on. They sat there ready to forge ahead from this beautiful new crux of their relationship. They sat and they kissed, and there wasn’t anyone in the world who could make them stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be forever indebted to anyone who drew fanart of these two dorks with their jackets pulled over their heads.
> 
> asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com


End file.
